Sollux Captor
Current Background Sollux is a troll hatched on a planet known as Alternia. He lives in a large city filled with skyscrapers known as "communal hive stems". His Lusus is a two-headed biclops, with one head possesing a red eye and the other a blue eye. Sollux has psychic dreams about the annihilation of Alternia, and he believes all the trolls will die. He also claims he will go blind before he dies. Working along with Aradia, he introduces a game known as Sgrub to the trolls, as well as splitting the trolls into two teams of six, claiming there will be a better chance of them winning that way, and that it will add an element of competition to the game session. He makes himself the leader of the blue team, and Terezi the leader of the red team, who later gives command over to Karkat. He gives Karkat a virus known as the Mobius Double Reacharound Virus which, when run, would cause the user's computer to explode and place a curse on the user and everyone he meets. Karkat, naturally, runs it in a fit of rage and blows up his computer. Both Sollux and Karkat believe the virus was what caused the deaths of the troll's lusii. Before Sollux can be brought into the Medium by Karkat, he is killed by a galaxy-wide psychic shockwave emitted from Feferi's lusus upon it's death. Before his death, he tried to contact Karkat, but only wrote about how much pain he was in. Karkat ignored him, going off the assumption that he was just being an idiot, but when he found him dead he felt guilty and began to sob uncontrollably. When he died, Feferi kissed his dead body in order to awaken his Dersite dream self so he could live again. Arc 2 Sollux awoke in the streets of Inaba. After a quick check of Trollian (and finding no one online) he talked to some officers in hopes of answering questions. Reluctantly (especially after a display of his psionics), he was given answers as well as a phone to keep in touch with the Inaba police. Not long after, he had a bipolar mood swing and was landed on by Emizel, resulting in another display of psionics and a rather large dent in the pavement. The two traveled together to Astec, where Sollux put on his third display of flashy red and blue light when Yami bumped him. He let it go, however, and he and Emizel made it near Zaphias. They ran into the Cheshire Cat, and they talked from there. Personality Sollux is seen as introverted, as well as having a bipolar disorder. In one instance, before he could be given a name, he sent the player away just to change his mind after the scenes switched. He's self-deprecating, often beating himself up about little things, such as how he thinks he isn't a good enough hacker when it's very clear he is. Due to his zodiac sign of Gemini, he has a liking towards bifurcation and duality, and often splits things into red or blue. Powers Sollux is a well-known hacker, and has a lot of experience with computers. He's also a high-level psionic, which gives him the power of telekinesis and renders his Strife Deck useless to him, though his weapon of choice appears to be throwing stars. His Fetch Modus is Encryption, though it's slightly pointless as well since he can not only pick things up with his hands, but use his telekinesis to move objects as well. He's also gifted with vision twofold, which is the ability to see into the past and future. Two more interesting things to note are his blood, which is the same colour as the Gemini symbol on his shirt, and his typing style. When typing, Sollux replaces the letter s with 2, doubles all his "i"s, and writes "to" and "too" as "two", to symbolize his lisp. Category:Silver Contrails Category:Male Category:Homestuck Category:Character Category:Comic